Such capsules have been heretofore developed which include a reciprocating, rocking, rotating or pivoting control member mounted on top of a cover member for selectively opening or closing the spout.
Perhaps the prior art closest to the subject matter of the preferred form of the present invention in U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,977. This patent discloses a pouring spout assembly comprising a manually operable control member slidably disposed on the perimeter of a cylindrical cap member removably secured around a body member, in turn, secured within the open end of the container involved. The slide member engages a stretchable valve member movably secured between the cap member and body member to form a rather complex pouring spout assembly. In the normal non-use position of the slide member, the valve member has an opening misaligned with the spout inlet and a port on the body member communicating with the interior of the container involved. Operating the slide member to a use position brings the valve member port into alignment with the spout inlet and body member port.
The present invention provides a pouring spout assembly which is reliable, easy-to-use and is less complex than the pouring spout assembly of this patent so that it can be manufactured at lower cost than the structure shown in this patent.